Season 2 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during the second season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. The characters below are listed in order of episode appearance for your convenience. Please use the Minor Character infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Please click here for the minor characters in the first season. Peter Standall |last_appearance= }} Peter Standall is a college student, Bill and Carolyn Standall's son and Alex's older brother. He appears in: * * The Priest |last_appearance = |image = MV5BODljYmYwNTgtYmI5MC00NTBlLWE5MmUtM2ViZjNjNjEwZmEwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODExNTExMTM@. V1 .jpg }} The Priest is a minor character who is seen at the church. He discusses Hannah Bakers' funeral with Olivia and Andrew Baker and he talks to Clay Jensen, asking him if he is OK because he stays longer than anyone else. Clay says he is OK and then asks if Hannah will go to Hell because of the religious views on suicide. He appears in: * Judge Franklin Purdy |last_appearance = }} Judge Franklin Purdy is a minor character who is the judge in charge of the case of Jessica's alleged sexual assault. He unfortunately gives Bryce three months probation and tells them both to think about their choice, which is unfortunate, because it's obvious that Jessica did not choose to be raped. It's also unfortunate that Bryce doesn't go to jail but gets a very limited probation, however it is also a known harsh reality. As a judge he seems to also put the blame on Jessica, instead of just Bryce for making bad choices, stating that he'd "like to see these two young people, look hard at their lives and their choices". He appears in: * Erica Charles (pictured) |last_appearance = (pictured)}} Erica Charles is a minor character who appears only as a subject in the first Polaroid that Clay received. Tyler Down identifies her as one of the people in photo when Clay Jensen asks him who they are. Tommy Shuster (pictured) |last_appearance = (pictured)|title = Tommy Shuster}} Tommy Shuster is a minor character who appears only as a subject in the first Polaroid that Clay received. Tyler Down identifies him as being one of the people in the photo when Clay Jensen asks him who they are, also adding that he photographed him sometimes. Seth |last_appearance= }} Seth is Amber Foley's current boyfriend. He is a very aggressive person who abuses Justin Foley, Amber's son. Seth is first seen in the Foley apartment in the first season when Jessica Davis goes to look for her ex-boyfriend Justin Foley when she knocks the door Seth opens it and rudely tells Jessica that Amber Foley is worried sick about Justin. He was later seen again when his putting his feet on Justin's school books then Justin tells him to "put your fucking feet down", he then goes to strangle Justin and Amber tells him to stop, he eventually stops but not because she told him to, he then tells Justin to go live with Bryce. Justin later steals $1,000 from him. In the second season Kevin Porter stops by the apartment and he aggressively tells him to either pay him back the money that Justin stole or get off of his property, which later causes a fight and both men go to the police station. He is later seen in , angrily staring an unaware Justin down while he talks to Clay. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Males